The Ignored and the Albino
by Simplisticjoy
Summary: Matthew Williams has always been shunned and teased throughout high school. He's gotten used to it. But when a new boy with albinism enters the mix, things are going to get interesting!
1. Palefaced Freak and Invisible Boy

_Matthew's POV_

It was my first day back at school from medical leave. My leg was still sore from the hockey accident, but I could walk just fine. I put my red and white backpack in my locker and took my binder to science class. Like usual, the teacher didn't see me in the back. It was ok. I usually sat behind a tall kid anyway. I took out the work packet that we were finishing and started filling out a few answers. Then I thought to myself, _Do people notice me? Why am I always ignored?_ Then the bell rang. I stood up and walked out of the classroom, pondering this thought. Then, I looked to the left and gasped.

 _Regular POV_

A new student, most likely in the grade above Matthew, was pinned to the lockers by Alex, the bully you didn't want to mess with at all costs. "What are ya gonna do, paleface?" he teased. He kneed the new student in the gut, shocking him and causing him to sink to the floor.

"Aww," he mocked. "He won't fight back." The student looked up at him with his ruby red eyes. Eyes that pierced into your soul yet calmed you to contentment. "S-stop" was all he managed to say. Matthew looked at the crowd of students around them. Each one of them had their phone out recording, none of them even trying to fight back. He clenched his fists and stormed over to them.

He didn't know what he was doing anymore, but he found himself between Alex and the new student, holding his arms out to shield him completely. "Leave him alone!" he said angrily.

"Oh, look!" Alex taunted. "The Invisible Boy has come to defend the pale freak!" He hit Matthew across the face and laughed derisively as he walked away, leaving Matthew on his knees in shock.

The new student crawled over to Matthew. "Thanks," he said, smiling weakly.

"No problem," Matthew replied, looking up. He gasped. It wasn't a dramatic gasp like you'd see in an action movie, just one of those little gasps you'd have if you tripped over the edge of a rug. The new student had extremely pale skin and hair to match, along with his startlingly red eyes. He was albino.

"I'm Gilbert," he said, standing up. "What's your name?"

"Matthew," Matthew answered.

"It's nice to meet you," Gilbert said, reaching his hand out to Matthew. Matthew took his hand and pulled himself upright. He then felt this warm, soft feeling at the bottom of his chest.

"Um, n-nice to meet you too," Matthew quickly sputtered. He was too focused on the feeling he experienced. What was it? Why was it therei? Why him?


	2. Lunchtime

**This next chapter is going to be entirely from Matthew's POV. It may not be as good as the first one, but I was tired and rushed.**

The lunch bell rang. Gilbert opened up his locker and took out a lunch bag. "School lunches usually suck," he said. "That's why I pack my own lunch." He walked off to the cafeteria and I noticed a small spring in his step, like he was worth something and he knew it. Meanwhile, I just try to shuffle past without drawing too much attention to myself.

I sat down at a seat facing Gilbert. "So is this you're first day here?" I asked, adjusting my glasses.

"Nah," he said. "It's my fourth." I chuckled to myself.

"Oh, how the tables have turned..." Gilbert frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked, a slightly puzzled look on his face. It was oddly adorable..

"What I mean is that you draw a bit more attention to yourself with your albinism," I said. "I'm never noticed by anyone." I must have looked sad after saying that, because he walked to my side of the table and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You were noticed," he said. "I noticed you."

I got nervous that I was blushing enough for him to see. "H-heh," I chuckled. "Thanks.."


	3. Truth or Dare

_(The next few chapters will all be from Matthew's perspective)_

 **Later in the day, after school...**

"So," I said. "Wanna come over and spend the night at my house?" I immediately covered my mouth. I didn't mean to say that. It just slipped out. But Gilbert smiled and nodded.

"Sure," he said. I felt my heart leap in my chest. This will be the first time since the hockey accident that I invited anyone over at all.

"Great...!" I said, only just processing the response. "See you later!" I zipped up my backpack and walked to the school bus.

Later that evening, Gilbert arrived. My twin brother, Alfred, ran to open it before I could get up.

"This is Matthew's house, right?" Gilbert asked.

"Oh," Alfred said to me, smirking. "You're bringing boys home now~?" I blushed bright red.

"Just let him walk in..." I said through my teeth. Alfred stepped aside for Gilbert.

"Hey," Gilbert said, sitting down next to me. I noticed that he was slightly closer than usual.

"Hi," I said, looking up and smiling at him.

The first few minutes were a bit awkward. We all sat on the floor, unsure of what to do.

"How about we play truth or dare or something?" Gilbert suggested. Alfred and I agreed, knowing that we both couldn't come up with any other ideas.

"I'll go first!" Alfred piped up. "Gilbert, truth or dare?"

"Hm..." Gilbert said. "Dare."

"I dare you to lock yourself and Matthew in the closet until I turn on its light," Alfred said, smirking. "But here's the important part: You have to stay in the same corner."

"Got it," Gilbert said, grinning. "I know I'll be able to handle this."

We were locked in the closet with the lights off and in the same corner. It was somewhat cramped and slightly uncomfortable, but we had no choice. I knew the only way I'd get through without being "caught" would be to stay as far away from Gilbert as possible without leaving the corner. How did Alfred know that I felt weird about Gilbert? Anyway, he did, and I was stuck like that.

"So, what happened with you and Alex?" I asked Gilbert.

"He just saw me walking by," Gilbert replied. "The dark blues of the school uniform probably made my albinism stand out more, so he took advantage of that and teased me. It really hurt when he hit me..."

"Oh," I said. "I'm sorry." Then I realized that I was hugging his arm and let go.

"It's ok," Gilbert said. And then he quickly pulled me upright and pinned me in the corner to where our faces were mere centimeters away. I struggled to escape his grip, but he was too strong. Gilbert could do anything he wanted to in the position we were in.

"I guess he was just jealous of my awesomeness," he said with a smirk. I blushed profusely and felt worried that he could see it despite the near blackness.

"Y-yeah..!" was the only thing that managed to escape my mouth, which was nervously curling into a smile.

"Your brother locked us in her for who knows how long," Gilbert said, a hint of glee in his voice. "We might as well make it interesting." And then his lips met mine. I felt weak from surprise, shock, and a little bit of happiness. Part of me wanted to pull away. Part of me wanted to escape, but I couldn't move. My mind told me that I should just let it be.

And then the lights came on. "If ya wanted to stay longer all ya hnad to do was ask," Alfred's voice said. I immediately pulled away, blushing bright red from embarrassment.


End file.
